wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland: For Sale (Prologue)
The Vaerithian royal ball was supposed to be fun. Well, it was, but the results were not desired. Even the sweetest fruits can have the most bitter aftertastes. Eleanor Vaerith was high-class, but alas, she was not a queen, a princess, or the daughter of a princess. She was the younger sister of a butler by the name of Maxwell Vaerith. Since she was technically a royal, she was allowed to attend the ball, but was not allowed to join the dance performance displayed by the King, the Queen, their children, and the kingdom's most trusted knight. The whole kingdom was having a blast. All of a sudden, a horn sounded. It was the King, who stopped in his tracks in the middle of the dance. "I have an important announcement to make. Royals from nearby kingdoms are arriving. Worry none, as they are all harmless to us. Except for one... the Ke'aupuni. Treat them with respect, but if you are willing to find a lover from another kingdom... DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT ''fall under their spell. They are dirty, for they spend too much time in nature and not in the pure world of the castle. Bearing a baby with Ke'apuni blood is a terrible mistake. Birthing the abomination will bring curses. We do not want curses." Eleanor was already intoxicated by the time the King had finished his speech. Even in her drunken state, she could hear the other kingdoms rushing to the ball. Of course, it included the Ke'aupuni. One of the Ke'aupuni was a young knight named Bryan Stevens, who had been adopted into the tribe as a toddler. The people named him E'ae, even though they were aware of his former name. He didn't know his original name until he was 18. He was sent to the ball to reproduce with a royal in another kingdom. In the Ke'aupuni's eyes, a baby born from two royals from different kingdoms was a gift. Sadly, Vaerith didn't think that way. At all. Blood needed to be pure. Those who were not the King, Queen, princes or princesses could not breed unless they breed with the King, the Queen, princes or princesses. Eleanor, of course, was drunk, and didn't think twice about making sweet love to E'ae. Fast forward to the next morning - what's that? A baby! An abomination. Eleanor didn't remember a thing from the ball. All that was on her mind was where the fuck the baby came from. Confused, she trotted over to the DNA testing room. Of course, they needed one to check for blood purity. "Good day to you, Eleanor. ...It appears you are pregnant," the doctor greeted her, squinting. "Do you remember being around a more... upperclass Vaerithian?" "I wouldn't DARE to think about anything but that. Please, if my baby is illegitimate, I oh so beg you not to punish me. Let's just pray that the father is the King or one of his sons," Eleanor pleaded. "I do not want to be cursed..." After that, there was a short silence between the two. "...Very well then," the doctor responded, holding a needle in his hand. "This'll only hurt a little..." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Why are you screaming?! The pain is over," the doctor asked. "...Is it the test results?" Eleanor nodded, terrified. She slowly pointed to the DNA tester machine. It read 'Mother: Eleanor Vaerith. Father: Bryan Stevens.' It should've read 'Bryan Ke'aupuni', since he was adopted. But typos are typos. The doctor was absolutely shocked and appalled. He shouted, "How DARE you?!?! THIS BABY WILL BE IMPURE! IMPURE! IMPURE! IMPURE! IMPURE! IMPUUUUUURE!" Eleanor's shaking became intense. "I'M SORRY...! B-BUT WHERE IS THIS BRYAN FROM?!?!?!" The doctor, despite his anger, clicked on the father's name. ''Ke'aupuni. His anger turned to pity, and his pity turned to sympathy. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry... it's not your fault... that dirty, impure man is to blame," he whispered. "When the demon is released from your body... we will sell him. He will not be yours. He'll be a slave. Or... you could keep him. But I do not want to push the pain onto you. You have already suffered enough from conceiving this monster." He picked up the backbone of a golden dragon. "I will touch this bone on your stomach, and the baby will be born shortly. Don't worry, he will be fully developed as if you were pregnant for 9 months. As soon as he is born, we will apply the bone to him and he will age up 3 years so you can sell him as soon as possible." The doctor touched the bone onto Eleanor's stomach. Instantly, her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital. To give birth to a monster. Category:Stories